


yes ma'am

by mocha (kokomocha)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blue Balls, Clothed Sex, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Competition, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Frenemies, Humiliation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, PULL THE TRIGGER PIGLET, Pain, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Teasing, Touching, Underage Sex, Underwear, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokomocha/pseuds/mocha
Summary: They had decided to compete with each other to see who’d win in a race.Winner would get to do whatever they wanted to the other.





	yes ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself. i actually genuinely cannot believe i wrote smut of total drama island.  
its one of those things that even if i delete this, even if i never watched total drama island again, even if i permanently logged out of ao3, the sentences are burned into my brain and i will have to live with this burden forever
> 
> every day we stray further from gods light
> 
> it was weird to write smut of a show i grew up with
> 
> but this was actually kinda fun! i wrote it in one night fueled by hot cheetos, thc, chai tea, and the weight of my sins.  
i have never written anything like this (the dom/sub aspect) so like give me constructive criticism please mwah
> 
> and i actually HATE HATE jo she can, like, choke. she tries so hard to not be girly and degrades the women around her like fuck off jo, you smell like hot dog water and lifting weights doesn't make u any more special  
but like the dynamic her n brick had was kinda cute tho 👉👈  
but brick deserves much better

She straddled his waist as he sat on the stump. 

The two had been alone out in the forest that encompassed their team cabins, out for their morning workout. They had decided to compete with each other to see who’d win in a race.  
Winner would get to do whatever they wanted to the other.  
Brick was certain he’d come first. He knew exactly how he’d spend his winning: he’d appoint himself team captain and make Jo stop calling him “Captain PissBaby” or whatever she found most amusing. Maybe he’d also make her forfeit the Immunity Idol to him if she found it.  
Yeah, that was a good idea. But in the end, he would have probably just gave it back to her. It was strictly against his morals to steal from comrades.  
But Jo won because Brick tripped over a stump. And she wasn’t going to budge on this one. So Brick congratulated her on her achievement and said he’d allow her to do whatever she wanted to him. He figured it’d be something humiliating, like having to wear a sign with an insult on it or sleep out on the dock or call himself names, or even vote for himself to be booted off the island.  
It certainly wasn’t this he was expecting.  
But she had commanded him to sit down on the very stump he tripped over, removing her sweatshirt to tie around his head, shielding his eyes.  
And then, well, she straddled his waist.  
“Jo, wh-what’re you doing?” he demanded, red in the face.  
“What do you think?” she growled, a smirk on her face, making herself comfortable on his waist. And she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes narrowed.  
“Wh-I-We can’t do this...” he stammered, moving his hands to her waist to push her off.  
She pulled him in for a kiss. Clumsy lips met chapped ones for the first time in a moment’s embrace, softly pressing against each other. She pulled away after a few moments, breathing heavily. Brick blushed. “Oh… m-my…”  
Jo exhaled, satisfied.  
She threw him off-guard.  
She began to grind into his lower half. Brick tightened his grip on her muscular waist, forgetting his initial reasoning for placing them there, groaning softly.  
“You told me that I’d get to do whatever I wanted when I won, and by God, soldier, I’m gonna find your weakness.”  
She didn’t have a clue what she was doing. Hell, she’d never even kissed a guy before now. But from what she’d seen on TV and in magazines and what the other kids at school talked about, she had an idea of what would be going down. Plus, all those years of having male friends, she’d stumbled into instances of them watching porn. A lot. She had also confided in Dawn on what to do, since "Moonchild" seems to know a lot about him (and, well, everyone else on the island).  
Men were weak. And they only thought about sex. Brick was no exception. Jo not only wanted to own him. She wanted to break that motherfucker.  
Jo barked, “Sit on your hands. No touching.”  
Brick immediately followed her orders, embarrassed by his automatic submission. Well, she won. He couldn’t disobey her. That was code.  
She continued to grind on him, causing a pleasant friction for her. She placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of pressing against his hardening cock. Brick was silent, red-faced, with his eyes squeezed closed, focusing intently. He began to rock his hips too, subtly thrusting against her movements to gain some sort of friction as well. Jo removed herself from his lap and snarled, “Don’t do that again. I’ll tell you when you can feel good too, you fucking weakling.”  
Brick whined quietly, nodding his head. Damn, this boy’s will was weak.  
Left in only a t-shirt on top, she pulled the top off her, pulling her arms out so that her torso was naked. Pale drooping breasts. Soft pink nipples. A toned tummy. A hidden area between her legs.  
“Arms behind your back. Now.” She demanded. Brick moved his arms from beneath him to behind him quickly. She removed herself from his waist, walked behind him, crunching the leaves and twigs that surrounded the stump. She worked on tying a crude knot, binding his hands together with her t-shirt. When the bond was secured, she returned to her original position, mounting his waist. Brick bit his lip.  
Jo started at his neck, unbeknownst to him. She suckled with all her might at the sensitive skin, leaving a deep bruise. He groaned in desperation.  
She traced her fingers lightly down his chest beneath his wifebeater, twirling black hairs. She stopped at the waistband of his khakis and smiled to herself.  
Jo fell to her knees and positioned herself between Brick’s legs, gripping the waist of the shorts and shimmying them down his legs. He didn’t protest. With careful fingertips, she traced the outline of his hardened cock over his compression shorts. That elicited a hearty moan.  
“J-Jo, why’re you-”  
“It’s ‘Ma’am’ to you,” Jo growled.  
“Y-Yes, Ma’am.”  
She ran her nails over the large head of his dick as her other hand stroked his balls over the fabric. She massaged it all painfully slow, then placed a wet tongue over the fabric.  
“Gh! Please, M-Ma’am!” He moaned, thrusting desperately. She smacked his balls, causing him to whine in pain.  
“No begging. I go at the pace that I want. You’re my bitch now.”  
He gnawed at the skin inside his cheek, furrowing his brows.  
God, what he’d do to see this sight. Jo was an attractive teammate: strong, powerful, everything he’d need in his squadron. But my, was she fucking terrifying. She ran her tongue slowly up the outline of his cock, wrapping chapped lips around his head, coating his compression shorts with a good amount of saliva.  
She teased the head from the outside, suckling and twirling her tongue around it. But that got boring pretty fast. The boy was already leaking precum, his legs shaking slightly, a bit of drool traveling to his chin. She slowly, slowly peeled down the elastic waistband, causing his dick to spring upwards, bouncing in the warm morning air. It was honestly pretty normal, besides the girth, though it was thick and swollen. She watched it move lightly before grabbing the base firmly, causing Brick to jolt and stiffen his muscles to avoid humping the air. Jo licked her hand, spreading spit to lubricate his cock. She wrapped one hand around his dick, steadily moving her hand upwards and downwards in a painfully slow handjob.  
She growled, “You’re mine for tonight, soldier. You’re mine, and I’ll do whatever I want to you. I run this show. Don’t forget that, pissboy.”  
Brick groaned at this statement, moving his hips in tandem with her hand.  
“You’re really getting off to me berating you? Wow, you’re fucking pathetic,” she laughed, increasing her hand’s speed to make a blur on Brick’s red, swollen member.  
A few more moments of this and Brick moaned. “M-Ma’am, I-I-I’m gonna—”  
Jo immediately stopped her handjob, gripping the base of his dick painfully.  
“You’ll cum when I say you can cum.”  
Brick nodded his head, clenching his teeth as he regained his breath, his cock twitching. Jo peeled off her sweatpants and tossed them aside, removing her grey boyshort panties, and repositioned herself, straddling his waist. She lowered herself over his dick, grabbing it with one hand and guiding the tip to her entrance. Her pussy was already wet. Guess it turned her on lots to be in such control. And while she’d never show it, she was nervous as fuck. Jo grinded on his cock, allowing her lips to spread over it and slicken the surface. She dipped his tip in barely, then returned to grinding. Brick was a drooling, panting mess. His legs trembled in attempts to restrain himself from thrusting right back.  
“J-Ma’am, p..permission to enter?” He begged, biting his lip. Jo simply laughed, guiding his tip into her entrance, letting it slip out once again, pushing the pulsating cock between her lips continuously, rubbing against her little clit. She moaned wildly. This was liberating. And it felt fucking powerful.  
And Brick was about to cum again already. He was so incredibly turned on. He’d seen porn of scenarios like this and gotten off to them, never thinking that it would actually happen to him. “Ma’am, c..can I please cum?”  
“No,” she responded, quickening her pace on his cock.  
“Gh! Please, please, may I cum?” He worked against his restraints, tightening his muscles in an attempt to somehow keep his orgasm down.  
“Nope,” she answered again, but this time, she grabbed the tip, guided it to her entrance, and slammed down on his cock with all her might, bouncing up and down like her life depended on it. She ignored the initial pain, biting her lip as tears began to well in her eyes. But she inhaled sharply and did her best to relax her lower body.  
Brick cried out in pleasure. It was a form of torture, not being able to thrust into this girl and grab her waist and bite her neck and—  
“M-Ma’am?” Brick groaned, tugging at his restraints. He was on the edge. And coherent sentences just weren’t a possibility at this point,  
She pulled herself off of him, a slick squishing sound announcing her absence. “Yes,” she smiled, watching as his dick sprung out and bobbed on its own. Brick relaxed his rigid body and the cum came out in thick strands over his wifebeater, his dick throbbing and twitching and swollen red from the lack of stimulation. He wrestled against his restraints frantically to get some sort of friction, but his orgasm was already ruined.  
Jo laughed to herself. It was certainly a treat to see the man that competed with her so often be degraded in such a short amount of time.  
Brick’s breaths were shallow as his cock softened. Jo smirked to herself as she untied the t-shirt knot that bound his hands together, putting it back on her body.  
He stretched his arms out, rolling his shoulders to work out the tightness. He pulled Jo’s sweatshirt off his eyes, refusing to make eye contact with her as he handed it back to her. Brick stuffed his limp dick back in his compression shorts, pulling his pants back up to his waist  
He sat there, elbows on legs and chin in his hands, gnawing at the skin of his lip.  
Jo watched him, smiling.  
“Um… well, that h-happened,” Brick spat out after a few moments of silence. Jo laughed softly to herself, desperate to keep up this front of confidence. She extended her hand to help him up from the stump. He stumbled a bit, legs still quite shaky.  
“And you loved it, soldier,” Jo sneered at him, using her sweatshirt sleeve to wipe off the cum on his shirt, “you love it when I show you who’s boss, dontcha?”  
Brick looked away, hiding his sheepish smile, grumbling.  
“Y-yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
